


Tickle monster the second!

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Lance (Voltron), Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Peeping, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Punishment, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Wetting, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: lance is a pain in everyone's butt so they punish him by forcing lance to be treated as he acts, lance ends up liking the punishments and it comes out hes a little
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 126





	1. restart

Lance had been to put it lightly a child and a bratty one at that! Ignoring teammates, fighting with Keith and Pidge, yelling and stomping around, not coming to practices, and refusing to eat Coran's cooking! Okay, the last one was the smallest of the crimes but hurt his feelings none the less!

Lance felt so far away from home... He was up in space being told he was a paladin! he'd wanted to go to space all his life but now that he was up there and known his team a while he just wanted to go back home! he'd been in space almost a year how was he not meant to be upset? he'd started having arguments and fights with the other paladins, he'd yelled in Keith's face about what an asshole he is but if he was being honest he liked Keith, he was only mad that his feelings had been messed up by some emo.

He'd never tell a soul about his love for another guy. But on top of all his confused feelings, he was also upset at his team, they were meant to be a family but all he felt was ignored! He wanted love and attention from his team, he loved to be loved! He hoped his sourer attitude would get him the attention he wanted so badly!

The rest of the team had had enough of Lance's bad behavior! He was acting like a child and Shiro had enough, he decided that the only way to get Lance to understand why his behavior was bad what to treat him how he's been acting, act like a child get treated like one! If Lance yelled at his team like a grumpy toddler then he'll be sent for a nap or time out, if he uses bad language then he'd have to suck on a pacifier!

Shiro sent up a meeting with everyone but Lance, "I'm sure we've all gotten tired of Lance behaving like this but there has to be a reason behind it. He won't talk to me so I think I've made a good punishment that will benefit him! He's been acting like a child so why not treat him like one?" 

Keith raised his hand, "Do you mean like go full out or what, What are we gonna have to do?" Keith shrugged, he didn't see the benefit in treating Lance like a baby if he's already acting like one!

"I don't think Lance understands he's acting like a child so to make him understand we treat him like one, Also yes, we will be going full out which is why I need someone to go out and get supplies, anybody up for it?" Coran raised his hand yelling me me me like an excited kid. Shiro passed the list to Coran who looked over the list thoughtfully.

"This is quite the list Shiro, are you sure we need everything?" Shiro nodded and Coran went to get the supplies. 

"Who's going to be looking after him?" Allura quizzed, looking disapprovingly at him.

Shiro shook his head "Don't worry, you won't have to look after him Allura, I'll probably be looking after him the most anyway."

Allura huffed but she did agree Lance's behavior was out of control! "Fine but this best fix his attitude, I can not deal with working with him while he just wants to argue!" 

Shiro and the rest of the team nodded, they left the meeting to finally bring their plan to live once Coran was back with the gear.

(Time skip!)

Lance woke to a banging at his door, He groaned "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" He shouted with a huff, the banging didn't stop, he sighed and opened the door to find a slightly annoyed looking Shiro. 

"May I come in?" Shiro asked kindly. Lance gave a small shrugged but let the older into the room, closing the door behind him. "So me and the rest of the team talked last ni-" before Shiro could finish talking Lance butted in.

"So I'm not in the team enough to talk in team meetings! thanks!" he rolled his eyes and faced away from the taller male.

"You are part of this team and you need to act like it!" Shiro faced his voice making Lance turn to face him again, this time with slightly teary eyes. "We talked, we decided that you are gonna be treated as you act, because you interrupted me, yelled at me, refused to answer the door and talked back I think you're acting like a toddler, so you'll be treated as such. Understood?" Shiro gave a stern look at the younger who shook his head because no, he didn't understand! "Okay, what don't you understand?" He asked in a much calmer tone.

Lance gulped, "Well I don't understand what you mean by I'll get treated as I act, do you mean if I'm a dick you'll be a dick back?" Lance shrugged

Shiro shook his head at the smaller boy "No, I mean if you throw a tantrum then I'll put you in a time out, If you insult people and curse then You'll have to have a pacifier, if you can't be nice then you'll be told off and if you give attitude, which you have you'll have to wear a diaper or a pull-up. Do you understand better now?" Shiro asked kindly.

"I understand but I don't like it!" He huffed.

"You're not meant to, it's a punishment Lance." Shiro rolled his eyes.

Lance looked heartbroken, "Bu-But don't I get a say in this too?" 

"Sorry Lance, It's already being decided, buddy." Shiro gave a sympathetic look to the upset looking boy, "You get a small choice though!" He gave a small smile to the boy who looked slightly happier at Shiro's words. "Do you want a pull-up or diaper?" 

Lance's smile was quickly gone with that question, he sighed, defeated. He didn't want to choose, he wanted Shiro to pick for him because to him both the options were terrible! he poked to share "What you what me to pick?" lance gave a light nod "If I'm honest I thought you were gonna kick and scream. I guess we'll go with a diaper to get used to it."

Lance hid his face and cried silently as Shiro put the diaper onto him, he taped it to the poor boy. Lance was dressed in a t-shirt with Stitch on it but wasn't given trousers. 

Lance was carried in Shiro's arms, he felt bad not only was he being punished but he liked the physical attention, he'd wanted to be held and hugs and how he had it! was he wrong to like this? He had no time to think as he was put onto the sofa next to Keith, who gave a small chuckle at the younger boy.

Lance huffed "Don't fucking laugh, even dressed in this I look better than you!" 

Keith shook his head, "That wasn't very nice, say something like that again and You'll have a pacifier, then you can't talk at all!" Keith made a dramatic face. Lance huffed again and turned away from the taller boy. "Fuck you" he spat. "Okay, that's enough of that horrible mouth!" Keith said as he put a pacifier into Lance's mouth. "Go to the corner and think about what you did."

Lance looked up at Shiro, silently asking for him to save Lance. "Sorry kid, you were warned..." he led Lance to the corner only for the poor boy to develop into tears, In his mind he was being treated like a child so he should act like one so he let all his emotions out. Kicking and screaming and crying at the two men that hurt his feelings. he sucked on the pacifier as he cried, it was actually making him feel better... that made him feel worse! He balled himself up and cried.

Keith and Shiro didn't know what to do, they thought Lance would have taken better to the first time out but Lance just cried and cried. Shiro brought the young boy into a hug, hoping that would stop the crying and it worked. Lance stopped crying and held onto Shiro as if his life depended on it.

Shiro shushed the small boy "You don't have to go to the corner but I would like you to say sorry to Kieth." Lance nodded his cloudy head, it felt full of emotions, like a rainstorm. he let go of Shiro and hugged Kieth, he did feel sorry, he felt all kinds of bad. To Shiro this didn't feel like Lance it felt like all of Lance's emotions without reason and thinking, what it possible Lance needed this more than he thought? 

Lance wouldn't let go of Kieth, Lance wanted to be in his arms, he began crying thinking about it, he didn't want Keith to know anything but he didn't want to listen to reason.

This was new, it was weird but Lance Kind of like the feeling out clouds in his head, at least when they were good clouds. How was he meant to explain this to himself? did he like being babied ...? no, he couldn't like this, not one bit! but still...


	2. Am Cheesestring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well go thought lances feelings, he needs a thearispt. same.

Lance had tired himself out from his tantrum, his kicking, screaming and crying had not only emotionally drained him but physically too. Shiro had put him into his own bed so he could rest.

Lance rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little bit tired after his nap. His eyes readjusted to now being awake, he looking around the room only to find it wasn't his! At first he panicked, had he been kidnapped?! No, he couldn't have been kidnapped! No kidnapper would give someone a teddy bear to sleep with, especially not his own teddy bear, he then looked sceptically at the blue lion teddy, how'd she got there in his arms? And why did he feel...

Lance threw his hands down under the blanket to feel between his legs, it wasn't wet but wetting the be honestly would have been less embarrassing than waking to a wet diaper... The only person that knew he used to have a bedwetting problem was hunk but he kept it a secret and hunk thought it went away when they were at the Garrison. He thought for a moment, he knew he was duct-taped into the diaper so he'd have to ask someone or suffer a rash. Suffer it is!

he spotted a set of clothes out on a desk, they were Shiro's clothes! That meant he was in Shiro's room. Lance breathed in a heavy sigh, hugging his lion tightly, he stepped out of the bed, he knew the diaper was very visibly soaked but maybe if he didn't say anything no one else would say anything either? with that hope, he left the room, hoping to return to his own but luck wasn't on his side as he noticed not one but two back things!

Number one, he needed to pee again, he couldn't get out of the diaper without scissors, and the diaper was already soaked, if he peed again he'd likely overfill it!  
Number two, he could hear Shiro talking, he was only around the corner! Lance didn't know what to do! He just wanted to cry again, he was beyond embarrassed, He'd wet himself in his sleep! He was being treated like a kid and he loved the attention! He hates that he likes it, he felt a hot pool of guilt start to build, one that made his eyes start to tear up, this was meant to be a punishment but he was enjoying the attention that he'd wanted so much before this began!

He couldn't take the guilt, finally letting his emotions take hold he let out a soft sniffle, then a hiccup then the gentle sobbing started. He could hear two pairs of footsteps running towards him but it didn't matter, he was already sobbing on the floor, knees to his face and hugging them and his lion.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay buddy!" Keith hugged lance as the tried to calm him down but it didn't help, the poor kid only sobbed harder. "What's got you so worked up Lance?" Keith rubbed in a circular motion on the youngers back, hoping to help.

The only words Lance could stumble out were "I'm sorry" He just kept repeating those words, he felt so guilty for enjoying any of this, he liked hugs, he liked to be praised, he liked the dumb nicknames like buddy and kiddo, he could even enjoy the diapers! But he wasn't meant to like any of this! He was bad! That's why the team had to punish him in the first place...

"Sorry for what? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, come on Lancey!" Shiro encouraged, added a soft smile in hopes to lift the boy's spirits. Lance shook his head back and forth repeatedly. Shiro sighed, he looked the small boy up and down hoping to find the cause. His eyes landed on the clearly swollen diaper, he couldn't be this upset over just needing a change, could he?

"Is it because of the diaper?" He'd bitten the bullet in asking but it needed to be asked.

Lance shook his head. He let go of his lion, choosing instead to hugging Keith, he wanted to be hugged and love right now, he didn't want to feel bad! He didn't want everything to feel so wrong, he doesn't want the guilt!

Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug, If the kid wanted a hug he could have one, He just wanted Lance to feel better, that's what this whole thing was for. "Is there anything that would help? A movie, snack," Lance nodded into Keith's shoulder. "You want a snack?" another nod, "Wanna be carried?" A small nod so Keith lifted up the small boy "Off we go!" he said playfully, he was just happy Lance wasn't sobbing anymore.

Shiro stepped in front of them, "I really think we should deal with the wet diaper before lunch." Shiro tapped his feet, Lance turned bright red before whispering something in Keith's eye. 

Keith shrugged "He says he's not wet." Keith chuckled.

Shiro gave a serious look "Lance, that is a lie and a really obvious one at that!" He looked at the boy's padded butt "It looks like it would fall off it the duct tape wasn't there."

Lance huffed, his lip began to wobble, his head felt empty and full, full of fluff but empty of reason. "I hungy!" the boy slurred, missing the 'r'. "No wet!" his voice was higher than normal, he didn't know why it just was! maybe he really was a baby... But there's no time to think about that! He wanted lunch! and he still needed to pee...

Lance began lightly chewing on his shirt, getting it wet, he head laid on Keith's shoulder. The higher pitch didn't go unnoticed by Keith and Shiro, he knew they were talking but he didn't care enough to listen, only a few things matters and those were, he was getting lunch, his tummy hurts and Keith's hugs were extra warm and nice. 

"Is it possible he's a little?" Keith shrugged,

"Maybe he's messing with us, or he's still upset or he's tired. it couldn't have been from a lot of things." Keith tried to reason

"Uh Keith, your shoulders gonna get wet..." Shiro warned, he still had a pacifier in his back pocket, he pulled it out and removed lance's shirt from his mouth only to replace it with the dummy. He'd expected a complaint or at least a no but lance seemed to smile as he sucked on it. 

Lance sucked on the plastic, it felt and tasted better than his shirt! "Thank ou, Iro!" (thank you, Shiro) he saw the look Shiro gave him, one of confusion, he was confused to though! he started to feel the guilt again, the fluff started to fade, he wanted it back! He enjoyed the feeling of peace it brought him...

He spat out the pacifier, sending it to the floor, Shiro picked it up. He began to fuss in Keith's arms. "Let me out! I want to walk!" He pushed in Keith grip. 

Shiro rolled his eyes "So you were just messing with us?" Shiro looked annoyed, it really upset Lance, It hadn't meant to disappoint anyone... "Why trick us like that?!" He huffed at the boy.

Tears pricked his eyes "I don't want to talk about it!" the boy screamed 

"Hey, hey, hey. Please don't yell, please tell us what's happening then we can help?" Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance looked down at the floor," I can't yet... I'm sorry." he couldn't tell anyone anything, even if he didn't know what was wrong with him he wasn't likely to tell!

"Okay, but please be honest with us when you can tell us?" Shiro asked, regaining the cool he'd lost. Lance nodded.

Shiro put a plate in front of Lance, The same fluff from earlier was creeping it was back, quickly pushing all reason out of his head, he felt happy again, he wasn't worried about anything. Well apart from the growing pain in his bladder.

he looked at the plate, there were a sandwich, crisps and a cheese string. He picked up the stick of cheese, The same high pitch voice from earlier came back "Am cheese string..." the boy whispered, the others heard him. he sucked on the string like a dummy. he liked it! 

"uhh Lance, You're meant to rip it." Keith chuckled, Lance made a soft 'Oh' sound the broke it in two, down the middle then put the now smaller string in his mouth. 

Lance chomped on his cheese but stopped suddenly when he felt the throbbing pain in his bladder then it stopped and he felt the warm liquid pool under his bum, he looked down, he'd leaked but it was a very small amount! he couldn't ask for help, could he? what was he meant to say? 'um yeah I kinda wet himself, can you change me?' no he was a big boy! he'd do this himself. but he couldn't... He didn't know how to.

Lance's lip began to wobble again. His legs shook. "Is something wrong Lancey boy?" Shiro asked. Lance nodded. Shiro was space dad, he could fix it! "What's wrong?" Shiro asked, a little concerned 

Lance started chewing on his finger, and throw one of his arms out, begging to be held. Shiro stood and picked him up, he felt the problem when he picked Lance up, His pants were only slightly wet. be sighed lightly "Why didn't you say you needed to go?" Shiro raised an eyebrow

Lance just shook his head "Didn' know!" the boy mumbled sadly, giving puppy eyes. He hurt, he felt itchy. 

Shiro shook his head, taking the boy for a change. "Are you messing with me and Keith?" Lance looked confusedly at him, how would he be messing with them? " Like are you angry about the punishment so you're acting like a child to get back at everyone?" Lance felt sad that Shiro would even think he'd do that, he really couldn't help anything he did!

Shiro toke off the very full diaper, "Do you want another diaper or a pull-up?" Lance looked up but made no effort to give an answer, he didn't know what he wanted apart from to get back to Keith and his lunch.

"Unch!" He answered happily

Shiro shook his head, Deciding to put the boy in another diaper as he had already wet his twice without saying anything, could Lance really have been a little this whole time and No one realised? the team was meant to share everything! he brought Lance back to where his lunch and Keith were but lance started whining again.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Keith asked. Lance pointed to his sandwich mumbling the word 'cut' "Is it too big for you?" Lance nodded shyly. 

Keith pulled out a knife and cut the food into four smaller triangles. Lance seemed pleased now that his food was fixed. 

Lance finished his food last, he started chewing on his sleeve after pushing his plate back. "Um lance, don't bit that? Lance shook his head at Keith demand, "How about you have your Paci instead?" He quizzed.

Lance passed, the Paci was his? he hummed, even if it was is he wasn't a baby! he didn't need one! Lance wagged his finger at the older boy. 

Keith shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to keep it then since you don't want it anymore I guess *I* can have it!" He smirked. Lance grabbed at the Pacifier, because no If it was Lance's then Keith couldn't have it! Keith pulled out of retch "But you don't want it?" Lance made grabby hands at the piece of plastic, he did want it now!

"Mine! mine, mine!" The boy bickered 

Keith chucked before putting the Paci into the boy's mouth "Fine, I guess it's yours." He rolled his eyes at the proud looking boy. he hugged Keith, wrapping his arms around his middle and refusing to let go. "I gave it back buddy, It's okay." he ruffled his hair. 

"Mine..." Lance let out softly. 

Shiro smiled "When did you get so good with kids?" he looked smugly at him.

Keith stuttered out a poor excuse "We-well It's Lance! I can't be mean to him, he's just a baby!" Shiro knew Lance had a crush on Keith, it was obvious but it seems the feelings might just be shared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didnt sleep till 630 so im a bit loose. but i had a motherfucking cheesestring and he's all i can think about i love him
> 
> any ideas? I just kinda wanted this to be developing Lance as a little and his emotions


	3. A messed up word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare, he cries so much when he's little

He looked up at Keith, he hugged the older boy and giggled "keef silly!" he booped Keith's nose making the older smile.

"I think you're the silly one buddy." Keith brushed lances hair out of his face.

Lance furyed his brows "I no silly, I lancey lance!"

Shiro rolled his eyes, he didn't want to believe lance would fake being a little but he also didn't want to believe his teammate would be anything but honest!

Lance looked around seeing only black, "hello?" he asked the area, the space suddenly ripped eyes between the black. He felt afraid.

"you though we liked you?!" he recognised Keith's voice. "when will you get it!? I don't fucking like you, I'll never love you! Fag..." he spat

Lance felt tears form "I-I. That's not true..." he begged.

"I know how much of a freak you are, you're scared of being seen for the baby you really are!"

Lance felt the fuzz start to take over his head, he felt tearful and breathless, he couldn't think. "no, no, no! Stop!" he pledged in a childish tone.

"is 'little' lance gonna cry!" lance felt hands on him, he was pushed to the floor of the blacken room. Lance shook his head, Keith couldn't think this of him, could he?

He watched shiro lend out a hand only to push him to the floor once again after he took it" the little baby can't defend himself! " shiro laughed at lance.

Lance sobbed, holding himself. " looks like the baby pissed his pants, disgusting! " Keith mocked.

Lance shot up, he found himself on the sofa with both the people that had just bullied him in his dream. He looked at the pair and began to cry, remembering everything he'd just been told. 

" what's all the tears for bud? "Keith asked, clearly concerned. Lance pushed the older away from him, what he'd said hurt! "hey, I'm just trying to help, please don't push." he said serntly

Lance only sobbed "you pushed me!" he sniffed "you called me mean things!"

Keith cooed simiphetical "you had a bad dream lancey," he gave the boy a hug, this time it was accepted by lance who hugged him back.

Keith picked up lance, putting a hand under his rear he could feel it was wet. "let's go change you."

Lance kicked and fussed "noooo, I don't wanna! Not wet!" the small boy pleaded.

Keith gave a small smile "it's okay, you had an accident, it happens."

Lance shook and screamed, he didn't want to be a baby, he wanted to act like he was dry and everything was fine. 

"it's normal for littles to have accidents, lance,"

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs in a childish tone "I'm not a little!!!!!!" the boys sobbing and screaming woke up shiro.

Shiro went into a fight pose "what's happening!" he panicked

"keef meanie!!" the boy wiled.

"lance please be nice, what happened?" shiro asked

Keith hummed "he had a nightmare and now thinks I'm the biggest meanie every, plus he won't let me change him."

"I not a baby...!" lance whimpered, clearly still in heads pace, and not a very big one at that.

Shiro got on eyelevel with lance "if you let me or Keith clean you up, then you can go the rest of the day without a diaper if you choose too?"

Lance nodded before hiding his head in Keith's shoulder. He mumbled something that went unheard, Keith took it as a sign he was allowed to change the boy. He carried him back to his room, he feel weird putting boxers on the boy when he was clearly little but it was the deal.

Lance planted his thumb in his mouth. "lance, fingers are yucky please use your paci." lance shook his head. "no diaper when you can't be more than three is one thing but I'm not letting you get sick from sucking on your fingers!" he informed

"but da-keef!" lance corrected himself in his whine.

Keith smirked "what was that?" lance opened his mouth to talk but got a mouth full of Pacifier.

"butthead!"

He let Keith carry him back to the common room, which was now inhabited by more people, pidge and hunk. They hadn't seen him yet!

Keith tryed to put lance down but lance only wanted to hide his face in Keith shoulder, 'nooo!' he whined until Keith just sad holding the boy.

Hunk cooed at him, pidge was too busy to care. "awe baby lance is so much cuter than regular lance!" he gushed.

Lance whined and fussed, Keith knew the boy was embarrassed by he'd have to get used to it sooner or later.

Lance whined and huffed "Drink!" he demanded.

Shiro got up "do you want a sippy cup or a bottle?" he asked

"nuuu, me and d-Keef gooooo!" he huffed, he kepted messing up keith name, Keith wasn't dada!

"why don't you just walk with shiro?" Keith quizzed

"un, uh. Ou carry!" he demanded with a huff

Shiro put his arms around lance, picking him up. The small boy whaled, sobbing "noooooooo!" he screamed as it someone died "dada hold!!!" the boy begged between sobs, his body rekted with every sobbing, his chest going wide as he whaled.

Keith held the boy once again but the cries continued, lance had really done it now! Keith was gonna hate him! Lance hugged Keith tightly, scared he'd let go once again. "no go!!!" he screamed.

Keith rubbed the boy's back and shhed him "it's okay, I'm here baby. I'm not going lancey loo." he ended it with a small kiss on the nose, he took lance to the kitchen, lance had cried so much, he needed a drink.

Hunk gave a concerned look to shiro "so he's not taking well to the baby plan?"

Shiro shrugged, "he's taken it well actually, he's just having a bad day." he smiled.

They walked back in, Keith sat with lance, feeding him a bottle or warm milk. It felt so nice to lance, he liked the warmth and love from Keith, he knew if he seemed big people would make him talk about what he said. 

But for now he'd just enjoy his bottle and not think about the fact he'd called Keith dada....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas? Need help for ideas to be honest


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was loving the attention, even if it was embarrassing. He was starting to like the bottles.

As much as he loved Keith he was bored, he didn't want to watch another movie! He tried playing with pidge but she was working on grown up stuff! Hunk went off to bake but Keith say lance couldn't help, it was too dangerous for a baby!

Lance huffed and stomped around the common room. Allura came in because of all the noise "what's the matter lance?" he asked concerned, she'd never seen him so upset looking!

"I bored, keef no let play!" he grumbled

Allura chuckled "the castle has a playground in it, would you like to go there?" lance nodded excitedly, of course he wasted to go there!

Keith made to stand but shiro pulled him back "you know you don't have to look after him 24/7, everyone but Allura agreed on this and said they'd take part."

Keith sighed, he loved his little lance, he felt the need to protect him "you heard him, he called me dada. That means he likes me most!"

Shiro sighed "he was also very upset, it could have slipped out, we still don't know if he's even a little. But you do have a point, he seems to like you the most."

Keith was a little upset, his lance wouldn't lie! "why do you think he's lying? He's been nothing but a cute angle, my angle!" he stood and turned his back to shiro "you keep accusing him, this is the happiness he's been in months!" with that he booked it out of the room, off to find lance and Allura.

Shiro huffed, he hadn't meant to upset Keith!

In the play ground there were boxes of toys, each box for a certain age. As promised there was a playground, swings, slides, a sandpit, even a trampoline that was build into the floor. He started jumping on it, he wanted to go to space! "looky I a ass-toe-knot!"

He watched Keith come into the room, he smiled and waved. He slowed his bouncing "ou on please?" pointing to the bouncy floor of the trampoline, both Allura and Keith took their shoes off and bonceyed lightly with lance, not wanting to actually sent him flying. 

Lance took a hold of their hands, Keith held Alluras hand as he had an idea of what was gonna happen. Lance jumped on a circle singing "ring around the roseys! Pockets fulla possyes" he jumped higher "tissue, tissue we all fall down!" he let go of the other twos hands to drop to the floor, laughing at Alluras who was the last one down. "ou lose so you get ta pick ta nex' game!" he grinned

"isn't it meant to be the winner that picks?" Keith smiled

Lance shook his head "nu cuz then everyone get ta win!" lance had a point so Keith shrugged.

Alluras hummed in thought "I bet I could build the biggest sand castle!" with that the three of them raced the the sand box, as they sat down Keith remembered something.

"lancey loo, we have a very special person coming to the castle tonight, you remember the blade?" he reseved a nod so he kept going "well a few people are coming to talk over some plans." lance huffed, everything they came the took dada away!

"but they take ou way from me!" he stomped, Knocking over his sand castle.

Keith hugged lance "I promise I'll stay on the ship, they just want to talk, no missions." lance looked at him suspiciously, then held out his pinky finger, Keith took it "pinky promise," he smiled.

Lance needed help with the sand castle so Keith left his own alone to help lance. 

Lance started to feel a tinglely feeling, maybe his legs were bored! He ran over to the monkey bars. But the tinglely feeling got worse when suddenly it was gone, he felt wetness in his pants. He felt tears in his eyes, he let go of the monkey bars, scenting him to the floor rather painfully. "Daddy! " he screamed, that was new.

Keith ran to his aid, he saw the accident first "it's okay, I'll clean you up and you can have a bath!" he tried to chear him up but it didn't do much.

Alluras hated seeing anyone so sad "it's okay, I'll clean up here, go look after lance."

Keith grabbed lance, taking him to his room and removing his clothes, he turned on the water and put bubbles in. 

Lance was still upset, why didn't he realise he needed to pee?! He was so angry at himself, plus he'd called Keith daddy!

Keith dropped lance into the bubblely bath, "you can call me whatever you want lance, I'm not gonna hurt you or hate you. I thought it was very cute that you see me as the favourite!" he booped lances nose then kissed it gently, if he'd done that with a big lance he'd be a dead man.

Lance once again stuck ot his pinky, Keith obviously took it." when you were asleep me and shiro talked a bit, the punishment will end when we see improvements in everything that was wrong before or you admit to being a little to everyone."

He continued "I think you've improved a lot but you need to learn to be honest about what you want and need, and you have to not be embarrassed about telling us how you feel." he gave a light kiss to lances head.

Lance giggled at the kiss. He pointed at Keith "daddy?" he asked almost as if he was testing the word out.

Keith smiled "yeah, I guess I am your daddy." he hummed as he washed lance "I know the deal you made with shiro but I think you're too little for boxers, do you want a diaper?" to his surprise lance nodded.

Lance managed to get water everywhere, especially on Keith. 

Keith dressed lance in a diaper, a red t-shirt and some joggers, as well as Keith jacket that lance loved so much. 

The blade was gonna be there soon!


	5. Update

Do you guys actually like this story or would you rather I do something else? I'm just not getting much feedback so it's hard to judge if anyone even likes it.


	6. It's bed time!

Keith held Lance's hand as they stood outside out the meeting room "so let's go over the rules one more time. What are they lance?"

Lance hummed "pet the galra!"

Keith huffed, "nope, we don't pet them, you will not pet them. Understood?" lance nodded softly so they watched in.

Lance was made to introduce himself but sat quietly most of it, it was boring! Until he saw an extra fluffy lady.

He toddled over to her "hiya, daddy said I can't pet you, I think he's wrong! You look fluffy!" she huffed at him.

"we're having an important meeting kid," she whisper shouted at him.

Lance frowned "can I pet you?" he asked softly.

The lady tried to push him away but he just fell and landed on his butt "owie!" he yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Keno, do not detract the meeting!". Lance was teary eyed, the fall hurt and he still didn't get to pet her!

He gave watery puppy eyes "Pease let me see how fluffy ou are!" he begged. She turned away from him, this upset him more than a simple no would have, he pouted, stomped his foot and let the tears flow. Shiro saw the displace, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him out of the room.

Shiro tapped his foot and crossed his arms "We do not throw tantrums, especially not at important meetings!" he informed sternly.

Lance only cried more "She pushed me!" he fell on to the floor in a sob, he couldn't have been more than two. "An' an' she maked me sad!" the boy whaled. He reached his arms out, begging to be held.

"lance, I need to to calm down." lance only cried more, he was far too upset, he only wanted one thing and he was told no! "Lance you have till five to stand up and stop crying." he held up a finger "one," lance didn't get up, only sobbed harder, probably loud enough that the people in the meeting room could hear him, he didn't care. Shiro held up another finger "two," 

Lance stomped, he was upset, he wanted no needed daddy! "three," shiro said in a questioning tone. Lance scouted over and hugged shiros legged, he sighed "I'm not going to punish you, you need to tell me why you're upset lance."

Lance huffed, he'd already said what happened! "she pusheded me!" he shouted.

"inside voices." shiro reminded "Whyd she push you?"

"asked ta pet herrrr!" he went into another sobbing fit. He picked the small boy up, rubbing his back softly "Hurt my feelings..." he mumbled into shiros shoulder.

Shiro shhhed the boy, "Sounds like you worked yourself up, when you stop crying I'll take you back in,". They stood like that for five minutes before lances tears faded, he was still hickuping. They walked back in.

The meeting was almost over, keno came over to them, "I'm sorry for making him cry, and for pushing him over."

Lance huffed at her, she was a meanie! "Just wanted pets..." he grumbled miserably. 

She sighed, rolling up her sleeve revealing soft fur, she let herself be strocked by the boy. Shiro smiled "Thank you for letting him pet you, sorry for his behaviour."

He opened her mouth to say something but was called over by the rest of the team, they were leaving, she waved good bye. Lance waved back. 

Keith grabbed lance, hugging him tightly "What were all the tears about?"

Shiro stepped in "he wanted to pet her, she pushed him, but in the end he got to pet her."

Keith looked down at the boy in his arms "The only rule was don't pet them!" he laughed at the silly boy, it was late, he walked lance back to his room.

Next morning!

Land woke to a less foggy head, he got out of the childish clothes and diaper he was in, instead dressing himself in what felt like forever! He came out of the room, he was gonna hit the training deck.

He was smashing robots left and right, untill he heard someone shouting his name, they sounded panicked... He ended the training and went to where the yelling was "You called?"

Keith breathed a sigh of relief "I thought you got kidnapped or something!" he looked mad... Very mad.

"all I did was get up and train, I'm fine," he gestured to himself "See a okay!"

Keith rolled his eyes but look less upset, "so we got big lance today?" he smirked

Lance grumbled "For the last time I'm not a little!"

"you seemed pretty little when you throw a tantrum because you couldn't pet keno, or when you were at the play ground, or-"

Lance cut him off "I was just going along with your punishment but I'm not going with it anymore!" he lied, he knew there was something, maybe he was a little?

Keith hummed in thought then gave a side smile "if you're not a little I guess you don't need me to be your daddy anymore," he'd won. Lances face burned bright red all the way down to his neck.

Lance hid his face and mumbled "I-I don't need a daddy!"

Keith looked sad, "but, I'm sorry. I didn't - I, please." he stumbled on his words

Lance looked down "I'm sorry!" he ran for his room, locking the door behind him, he'd really fucked up this time


	7. Big boys don't cry dashie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ik it's shorter than normal, I've had a weird few days, I had a breakup but we are together but also aren't, I now have a mullet, I accidentally brought paint that can take 12 days to dry, I've had a hell of a week

He sat on his bed, solcking. Crossed arms and sitting chris cross, he'd hurt Keith by saying he didn't need him, he knew it but how was he meant to allow himself to say he needed help? That he needed this?

He huffed, grabbing his stuffed lion into a hug "at least I can trust you." he mumbled into the soft plush.

"what I said was mean, like really mean. Keith just wants to help." he made the Teddy nod "Like I love him, he's done a lot for me, I like him looking after me but I can't just say it! Right? He'd probably freak out if I told him how I felt..." he hummed in thought "maybe I can write him a note? Or a letter, then if he hates me I don't have to see his disappointed face!"

He jumped up to do grab the card "thanks for the help laith!" he unfortunately only had crayons but it would have to do. He folded the card in have to make it look more that a normal card. 'I'm sorry for what I said, I like when you look after me, I was being a brat and I'm sorry. Words are hard but I hope you can forgive me?' he turned the card to the front and drew a picture of himself giving a kiss on the cheek to Keith with the words 'kiss it all better' above them.

He felt younger but not quite a kid, if he had to put a number to it he was probably around 6 or 5. He put the card in an emvolop and went to deliver it. 

He went to Keith's bedroom, no knocking, just opened the door, it was empty. He huffed and stomped a little, this was no good! Where's his dad! ''Kee'! " he yelled down the halls.

He ran into Shiro who looked down at the boy," What on earth are you yelling about lance? "

"No time, gotta give a letter!" he ran off again.

"Please don't run in the halls, you'll fall ove-" Shiro was cut off but the sound or lance faceplanting the floor, shiro grimisted and cringed, he was ready for an on slot of tears but lance giggled and got back up, once again running off.

The fall hurt his nose but he had more important things to do that be in pain! He felt his nose dripping, he hoped he wasn't sick, a colds no fun! He ran into the training deck, Keith was about to enter the level but stopped when he saw lance.

His face dropped, Lance's nose was dripping blood onto his shirt but he didn't seem to notice, "What happened? Are you hurt?! Let's go clean you up!" he tried to grab his hand but lance pulled back instead shoving the letter at him.

"letter first!" he demanded. Keith took it then grabbed lance."hey you gotta read it dada!" lance protested 

"Lance hunny, your nose is bleeding, please let me clean you up first." lance huffed but nodded "thank you!"

Keith took him into the bathroom and held tissue to his nose "can you tell me what happened?"

Lance nodded "uncle shiro saided no running but I haded ta give you letter, I fell and hit da floor!" he smiled at Keith.

"well next time please listen to uncle shiro, I guess I should read this oh so important letter?" he raised a brow as he headed for the letter, he smiled at the picture, he read the letter and put down the card, he kissed lance on the forehead. "you're forgiven lancey loo."

Lance kissed Keith on the cheek and grinned. 

"how old are you?" lance held up 5 fingers "Wow, five is a very big number, what does my big boy want to do?"

Lance hummed in thought then it hit him "Wanna do a puzzle with you and uncle shiro!"

Keith cleaned up the rest of the mess "that sounds like a graeat idea,"

Lance shushed Keith and giggled, he jumped on shiro giving him a surprise hug "play with me!" he demanded.

Shiro chuckled "I think you mean will you play with me, please, what do you want to play?"

"Puzzle!" he pointed at Keith who was holding the box

Keith set the puzzle down on the table "He wanted to do the lion puzzle, also I think someone needs to say sorry for not listening." he pointed a stare at lance

Lance sighed "Sorry uncle shiro, I didn't listen and gotted a bloody nose." he pointed at the clear blood stain on his shirt.

"since when was I uncle? Also that's gross lance, do you want a new shirt?" lance shook his head.

"I'm not sure I guess its a new thing, he started it earlier." Keith answered

Lance dumped the puzzle pieces on the floor and started collecting the side pieces. They chuckled at him, he was full of energy. Lance was just happy to be part of his family! His dada, his uncle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need ideas


	8. A very little lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is extra little today and will be for the next chapter, sorry for the side story just wanted to share

He'd finished the puzzle, he was bored! He didn't want a movie or another puzzle or even to play with toys! He was no baby and wanted to play with the adults!

"I'm gonna go get some juice!" he announced before running off down to the kitchen before he could be followed, he didn't need a baby sitter! He dashed through the halls luckily without any falls.

He came into the room quietly, watching Hunk pulling ingredients out of the cupboards, he slowly creeped to the older, wrapping him in a hug and letting out a loud "boo!"

Hunk jumped but chuckled "What's up you little monster,"

"I'm bored, I'm helping you!" Hunk would have corrected Lance's manners but now wasn't the time as he watched lance try to pour milk into the bowl before he quickly grabbed it upright.

"I'm help to have a helper but it's dry ingredients first, we have a page here," he held the laminated paper out to lance "Can you tell me what the first line says to do?" he asked hoping to involve the younger one with following rules.

Lance gulped nervously, he could do it! "Um it says to, um, stir it all together!" he gave a small smile.

Hunk hummed "I think you may be on the wrong line," he pointed to the correct line and waited for lance to read it but he just stared at it nervously. It clicked "readings the boring part anyway, wanna do the measurements and stirring?" lance nodded happily.

"He's been gone like 15 minutes, do you think he-"

"Keith he's fine, you're really worrying too much about when you're not with him, he's probably playing with pidge or something. But if it makes you feel better we'll go find him."

"Are they ready now?" lance begged

"Sorry they still got another 20 minutes to go buddy, you can help me clean up though?" hunk a sympathetic smile.

Lance stood and started putting away the ingredients with Hunk. Keith and shiro came through the door, Keith looked relieved to see lance, pulling him into a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

" Hiya daddy, we made cookies, they cooking!" he pointed to the oven.

Keith smiled "That's great lancey loo, did you get your juice?" lance nodded and showed a cup to Keith, a glass cup... He turned to hunk "you let him have glass?"

Hunk shrugged "He didn't want a sippy cup, he's not going to hurt himself." he defended the younger.

"he's a kid, accidents happen, only earlier today he faceplanted the floor and gave himself a bloody nose!" Keith didn't mean to argue, he was just scared, lance chose him to be his daddy he wasn't about to let him get hurt if it can be avoided!

Shiro butted in," He got back up and laughed off the fall, what's gotten into you Keith, this is lance, he'll be okay even if he did break some glass."

"Are you two really trying to argue that I shouldn't try to avoid accidents? He chose me to look after him, I love him and I'm not gonna let him get hurt!"

Lance put the glass down and run over to hug Keith, he was sad, everyone was talking too loudly, he felt tears start to drip down his face. Keith rubbed circles on his back. 

Hunk sighed," can everyone chill? Lance is upset now!"

Shiro went silent, had he been too harsh? Maybe he needed to stop seeing lance as the adult he normally was but for the child he clearly is right now. Lance was only five, of course Keith was scared of him getting hurt!

(side story from my life, I was drunk in another town and somehow 'lack of supervision' my 4 year old brother ended up with a sea shell through his back almost poking his organ, he had to go to hospital and I wasn't told until my still drunk ass got home at like 8am the next day, I was mad as hell, he's still got one hell of a scar, idk why this sence just reminds me of that so there you go)

Keith picked up lance, cooing at him "it's okay baby boy, no more yelling daddy promises!" he held out his pinky for good measure, lance took it."anything I can do to make it better?" 

Lance a new type of fluff in his head, he just held onto Keith. 

"We could watch some stitch or my little pony-"

"Lance liked my little pony?" Hunk chuckled "That's adorable!" he came closer to the small boy "so who's you're favorite?"

Lance blinked at the older, he didn't understand all the words being said apart from favourite, he pointed at his daddy, "Keith's not a pony silly, who's your favourite pony, lance?" he asked slower this time. Lance retches out one arm fastly, trying to indecate the fast one.

Hunk shrugged at the boy.

"Where'd your words go buddy?" shiro asked, rather sweetly. Lance opened his mouth and pointed inside making a small 'ah' sound before closing it. Shiro chuckled at him.

Keith took lance back to his room, he didn't know how old lance was so he put him in a diaper and made sure he had his pasificer and laith. "I guess I get an extra little baby for the rest of the afternoon?"

Lance stuck his tounge out, making a soft 'ba' sound, he stuck the lions ear into his mouth.

"no, no baby we don't eat laith, he doesn't like it. Want you Pacifier?" lance shook his head, he was hungry, could daddy not tell! He once again pointed to his mouth making an 'ah' sound "Are you hungry baby?" yes! He'd got it!

Lance gave a gentle nod, Keith carried him back to the kitchen, where he mushed up some strawberries and mango chunks into a paste, get restreved a plastic baby spoon. 

Keith scooped up some of the colourful mush "Here comes the airplane!" lance opened his mouth, he tested the food deiciding he liked it and let himself be feed more of it. Keith made silly faces and sounds to keep lance laughing. The bowl was only half way done before Keith put the spoon down, getting up to get water for lance and himself.

Lance wasn't done! He grabbed the spoon shakily trying to feed himself, he missed his mouth, he tried again this time some got in but the rest on his shirt. He gave up on the annoying spoon, opting for his hands instead.

Keith turned around only seconds later, lances hands, face and shirt had the mush on it, even is hair got a share, it was like more magical appeared just so it could be used to decorate lance. Keith sighed but laughed. He put the sippy cup and glass down, opting to let lance drink his own drink. 

Lance grabbed the drink and held it close to his lips, not wanting to make more mess. 

Shiro and Hunk walked in to take out the cookies but were caught off guard by lances enque colours, "Did you have a food fight?" shiro stared at the mess.

"lance wanted to feed himself the last half of his lunch..."

Hunk giggled "looks like an art piece."

Keith waited for lance to finish his drink "bath time after that mister messy," that made lance giggle, he smiled at his daddy and poked his nose, making it sticky and red "da!" he anounced happily.


	9. redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro feels bad about what he said and not trusting lance so he wants to make up for it

Lance was slowly dunked into the warm water, the bathtub filled with bubbles and a few rubber ducks (fun fact I own 70 rubber ducks), he batted at one of the ducks, the one with a fireman hat and hose. he pushed it around the water as Keith gently watched his hair, lance splashed Keith with the water, "Ah, ah! Daddy is not the one who's having a bath, I'd like to stay dry baby." 

Lance hid his smile and pointed to the duck, trying to show Keith that the duck had down it, "Oh, Mr ducky did it?" He gave a questioning look. Lance nodded profusely. "Well if Mr ducky splashes daddy again he'll have to go to the corner."

"Da!" lance pointed at Keith, he smiled. "Can you say dada?" Lance once again pointed saying 'da', "Only small words today I guess?" Lance stared at him.

Keith rapped lance in the soft towel with a shark hood, 'Ra!' he repeated at the older. Keith put him in a diaper before looking in the draws for some close, when he turned around lance was gone! "Lance!" he looked around the room but couldn't see him.

"Lance get out of my room!" Pidge grumbled, she was working on new code and couldn't risk getting distracted and making mistakes! Lance whined and hide in his shark hood if pidge didn't want to play then uncle Shiro would! He stumbled out of the room, heading to Shiro's room, he opened the door and curled to the bed with Shiro in it.

He stuck his arms out wanting Shiro to pick him up, Shiro looked down at him confused why was Lance in only a shark towel and diaper? and why was he in his room? he pulled him on to the bed anyway, "Hey little man, where's Keith?" 

Lance shrugged "Da!" Lance looked around as if Keith would appear, after seeing no sign of him he covered his eyes and shook his head "No da!"

Shiro hummed, he -should- go find Keith and tell him Lance is okay but Little lance was cute and he'd yet to have much bonding with the kid! "Wanna stay with Uncle Shiro?" he gave a guilty smile, Lance nodded and hugged the older man.

Keith knocked on the closest door, pidge's "What do you want now lance?" the door opened revelling Keith, "Oh, hi Keith, Why are you here?"

"I Kinda lost Lance, have you seen him?" 

"He wanted to play but I was working, he left." she shrugged "He didn't say where he was going."

Keith huffed "Thank you, I have to go find him." he closed the door before checking the next room.

Lance sat in Shiro's lap, He'd figured out Lance liked true. Lance pointed every now and again to say 'tu' or 'meow' or even 'bar!' 

they heard a knocked at the door, it opened "Lance! Please don't run off like that!" he sighed in relief, "Thank you for looking after him-" He went to pick him up but Shiro held onto him.

"I haven't really spent much time with Lance while he's little, he's sweet. I know I was kind of mean but please let me look after lance?" 

"You ever kind of mean but you can look after Lance if I can stay too." Shiro nodded, moving over so the bed had enough space for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I've had a hard time today, ive had 3 breakups with week with the same guy, were friends now, he's getting thearpy and we still love each other but he's getting help and thats whats important, were going to try again once he's full ready and had a bit of thearpy

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda lost it at the end, i want this to be slower passed that the last fic about this, i felt like i missed a lot of what i really wanted to write so i restarted


End file.
